Calvin And Hobbes: Tiger Island
by SuperStupendousMan
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes go on an adventure to save their town, and maybe the whole world.  Rated T just in case.  Now Complete!
1. A Weekend Gone Wrong

**Author's Comments: I do not own Calvin & Hobbes. This is just fan fiction. Please Read & Review!**

**Now enjoy Calvin & Hobbes: Tiger Island**

Chapter 1: A Weekend Gone Wrong

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning at Calvin's House. Outside Hobbes, who was a Bengal Tiger, was on the swing hanging off the old oak tree in the backyard.

Hobbes looked up and saw Calvin the spiky-blond hair child, walk into the backyard, who was dragging a old brown box with the words Time Machine on it. Hobbes instantly knew that meant trouble.

Hobbes leaped off the swing and screamed before Calvin could say a word, "Oh No! I'm not getting into that box again! Any invention you make is bad news!".

Calvin flashed a mean look. He retorted with "Like when fuzz-head?".

"We almost got eaten by dinosaurs twice because of that box!"

"Well I don't care! Your coming with me!" Calvin said back.

* * *

Suffice to say, there was a lot of kicking and screaming by Hobbes.

Eventuality he was dragged into the Time Machine. "Oh... What time are we headed to anyway?" he said while rubbing his injuries inflicted by Calvin.

"Were staying in our own time period." Calvin explained.

"Then why are we in the Time Machine..." muttered Hobbes confusedly.

"Well my pocket radio right now is playing a radio signal that has Galaxoid and Nebular's voice. So were going to fly with my pocket radio like it's a metal detector and try to find the broadcasting location in case there up to something." Calvin continued to explain.

"What if it's just a-" Hobbes attempted to say but it was too late as Calvin had started up the Time Machine and flew off.

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes had been flying for hours over the ocean.

"Give this up Calvin, this idea is crazy and I don't hear any..."

But just then a huge island opened up under the Time Machine. Then Calvin's pocket radio screamed a paralysing screech. The Time Machine's controls locked up.

"!" Hobbes yelled due to his sensitive Tiger ears. Then he fell out of the Time Machine because of the hideous sound.

"HOBBES!" Calvin tried to grab him but the Time Machine was miles away from him in seconds. Calvin then turned around and discovered that he was about to crash headfirst into the island.

* * *

Back at Calvin's House there was a commotion.

Calvin's stay at home Mom was on the phone. "Dear! Calvin isn't here! I searched all of the woods! What if..." she wailed into the mouthpiece.

Calvin's patent attorney Father was on the other end, in his office. "I'll come home right now from work dear and help look, okay?" Then he hung up.

Calvin's Dad then sighed, these things seemed to happen all the time now he thought.


	2. Spaceman Spiff On Planet Borzarg 7T

**Author's Comments: Nothing much except to please review this story! **

Chapter 2: Spaceman Spiff On Planet Borzarg-7T

_Spaceman Spiff has crash-landed on planet Borzarg-7T! His Sidekick nowhere in sight, he loads his Frap-ray Blaster in search of him. He walks for several miles but sees no sign of life. Will our heroes survive?_

What was really happening was that Calvin crashed the Time Machine and was walking to find Hobbes with his toy dart gun.

* * *

"Hey! Look!"

"Look at what?"

"That Tiger!"

"Wow, he looks pretty banged up!"

"I know! Let's get him to the infirmary!"

* * *

It was now the afternoon in Calvin's Town. The bright sun was replaced by a sheet of grey and it started to rain. This only made his parents grim moods worse.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Calvin's Mother blubbered on the house's porch trying not to cry.

"Now don't worry dear, Calvin's disappearance has been reported to the police and their going to put posters of him up, and my brother Max is coming to help look." Calvin's Dad said to comfort her.

The other people in the neighbourhood now knew about that Calvin has gone missing also. But just about no one was missing him...

* * *

Calvin was still walking and imagining he was Spaceman Spiff.

_Spaceman Spiff has been walking for hours! The planet's rough terrain makes traveling almost impossible for our spaceman extraordinaire. Could this be the end of our heroes?_

_But wait! Aliens! Are they friendly or hostile?_


	3. A Town Of Tigers

**Author's Comments: Thanks for the Review X-file! Please keep Reading and Reviewing! **

Chapter 3: A Town of Tigers

Calvin had fully snapped out of his day dreaming. He looked up and saw not aliens but tigers who looked just like Hobbes standing in front of a town!

"Hobbes? Did you use the duplicator of something?" Calvin asked confusedly.

"Hobbes who? And for that matter who are you?" One of the tigers said back.

"This has to be the weirdest day ever, first a we find an injured tiger who we've never seen before and now this furless wacko." Another tiger added.

Calvin was surprised at that statement. "An injured tiger you never saw before? Where?"

"In the infirmary..." The tiger didn't even finish the statement before Calvin ran off into the town.

* * *

Calvin had been running non-stop through the small town, knocking over store display stands and many small tigers.

He soon came to a building with a big red medical cross on it and slammed right through the doors.

In it, his hunch was proven correct as Hobbes sitting on a bed next to tiger in doctors clothes.

"HOBBES!" Calvin yelled as he hugged his friend.

"I'm glad your alright Calvin, but you might want to turn around..." Hobbes said slowly pointing behind Calvin.

Calvin turned around a saw a huge mob of tigers.

* * *

Back at Calvin's house Uncle Max had arrived to help look for Calvin.

"...So Max, that's what happened so far." Calvin's Dad explaining the situation of Calvin being missing.

"I got it brother." Uncle Max said back.

"It's so nice of you to come on such short notice Max." Calvin's Mother said to compliment him.

Uncle Max was about to say "Think nothing of it" when the power went out.

"Don't worry Max, we've had these outages before" Said Calvin's Mother but there was no response.

"Max, Dear?" Calvin's Mom asked for them in a scared way.

"Hey! Who are you?".

* * *

Hobbes had manged to explain the situation to the mob. Luckily they were understanding.

Then Calvin and Hobbes decided to have a look around the town. There was no sign of pollution. Or war either. It seemed like a perfect island.

They even decided to stay the night. They had forgotten the reason for there trip which was to find Galaxoid and Nebular's radio signal.

They had even forgotten about coming back home.


	4. Tracer Bullet's Case And A New Invention

**Author's Comments: Please Read and Review!**

Chapter 4: Tracer Bullet's Case And A New Invention

"Calvin, Calvin, wake up!"

Calvin let out a groan. He wondered if that amazing island was all a dream and he had to head off to school.

He looked up and not didn't see his Mom in his room, but he saw Hobbes in the infirmary of the town where they stayed overnight. He sighed with relief.

"Wake up! All the tigers are gone!" Hobbes yelled out.

Calvin and Hobbes ran outside and sure enough, not a soul in sight.

"Wow! There were dozens yesterday!" Calvin said in shock.

Just then Nebular the alien stood up from behind the town well, saw Calvin and Hobbes and ran off.

"Calvin, look it's Nebular! Remember! Your idea to come here in the first place! The radio signal!" Hobbes tried to say to Calvin, but he was mixing reality and his imagination once again.

_My revolver and bottle both pack a real punch. Yeah that's me, Tracer Bullet, Private Eye. The case I got this time was that a whole town disappeared. It was a tough one, but we needed some cash. Right now a crook just ran off, and me and my partner are trailing him._

"Drat! He got away!" Hobbes said as Nebular disappeared from sight as they ran after him.

_The crook got away and the case was cold. What we needed was a clue and a drink. One of them I knew where to find._

"Calvin, look it's one of this 5 inch computer disks! Nebular must of dropped it! But we'll never find a computer old enough to read it." Hobbes said to Calvin. The disk was a unusual bright orange and was labeled "Log".

Calvin then stopped his imagination and remembered that his Dad's old computer could use them.

"Hobbes! Let's go back to our house and use Dad's computer to see whats on it!" Calvin suggested.

"But the Time Machine is broken-" Hobbes half said but Calvin had run into a building in the town.

Calvin came out an half an hour later with a large box, that could easily hold half a dozen people. In messy marker writing on the side was Time Machine Plus.

"Hobbes, meet the Time Machine Plus, it's immune to outside interference which was the problem yesterday and it can also hold more then two passengers." Calvin boasted about his invention.

The duo got into the Time Machine Plus and blasted off.

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes were landing their Time Machine Plus in there hometown. Just then Hobbes remembered something.

"Calvin! We've been gone 24 hours! Were in huge trouble!" Hobbes yelled out.

As the Time Machine Plus landed Calvin saw a missing poster of himself. They entered their house with grim looks on there faces preparing for punishment but no one was inside.

In fact they searched the whole town and not a single person was found.

"Well, I'm starting to see a pattern here!" Calvin exclaimed.


	5. A Surprise

Chapter 5: A Surprise

"So now what?" Hobbes said as he looked around the empty town.

"Well we do know that Galaxoid and Nebular is related to this, with their voices on the radio and seeing Nebular on the island." Calvin said.

"Why don't we check out the disk Calvin?" Hobbes said pointing to the big orange floppy which was in Calvin's hands since they had found it.

"Oh yeah." Calvin muttered as they turned towards their house.

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes were sitting in their house seated at the computer.

"For once Dad being a cheapskate helped us..." Calvin muttered as he pushed the disk into the greasy old disk drive connected to the decades old computer.

Calvin then copied the disk to the computer. He then opened the only file from it which was titled "Log" just like the disk.

Calvin and Hobbes began to read the document:

_June 16, 1985: Approval for the DNA splicing project granted._

_June 17, 1985: It is decided that the specimens should be of Bengal Tigers._

_June 21, 1985: Specimens brought in. Human DNA injected._

_September 9, 1985: Specimens now show many human traits including speaking and upright standing._

_November 1, 1985: Specimen escapes which responds to the name of "HOBBES". Whereabouts unknown and the public is still unaware of project or specimen._

_November 18, 1985: The Government has disbanded the project. Remaining specimens relocated to uninhabited island._

Calvin and Hobbes were in utter shock. It made sense. The Tigers in the town were the other "specimens". Hobbes was one of them.

The two sat in their chairs for a few minutes.

Hobbes was the first to speak up. "No wonder Nebular had it. He was stealing it from the town so us and the other tigers would never know."

"Well that's the last piece of evidence I need! Galaxoid and Nebular are behind this!" Calvin said rushing out his house's front door.

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes were preparing the Time Machine Plus for takeoff.

"Calvin... What do you think about the fact I was... genetically modified?" Hobbes barely stammered out.

"Well I'd love to be mutated or zombified or any stuff like that!" Calvin said with excitement.

Hobbes rolled his eyes as the Time Machine Plus launched off into the sky. 


	6. The Prison Camp

**Author's Comments: Please Review this story!**

Chapter 6: The Prison Camp

Calvin and Hobbes were flying in the Time Machine Plus over the island.

Calvin was reminding Hobbes what to look for: "So Hobbes, be on the lookout for anything strange.".

"Gotcha! Hey who's that?" Hobbes said as he pointed towards the island's ground.

The two stared down and saw Calvin's Dad dressed in old striped prison clothes pushing a wheel barrow of rocks towards a large camp. They saw in the camp all the other men from Calvin's town working like slaves, also dressed in the same prison clothes.

"Wow. This weekend just gets weirder and weirder." Hobbes exclaimed in a pretty rattled voice.

"Well let's land and talk to my Dad." Calvin said as he flew the Time Machine Plus down towards the ground.

* * *

Calvin's Dad was pushing his wheel barrow as he let out a large groan.

"Psst." Calvin called out to him from behind a tree.

Calvin's Dad turned towards the tree and was surprised to see his son standing there.

"Calvin!" Dad leapt towards Calvin and hugged him.

"Hey! Let go!" Calvin said in annoyance.

"But anyway, how did you get here, did they take you here too?" Dad asked.

"Uh... I guess..." Calvin responded knowing he would never believe about the tigers, both Time Machines and Galaxoid and Nebular. "But what's going on?"

"Well I don't really know, last thing I remember that I was with your Mom and your Uncle Max. Then we're all slaves to these monsters!"

Calvin then turned around and saw some aliens in the camp looking exactly like Galaxoid and Nebular except for their hat symbols.

Calvin then asked his Dad "Well where's mom and my uncle?".

"Beats me. I haven't seen any women and children or your uncle at all." Dad answered back.

"Come on Hobbes. It's blatantly obvious that this is caused by Galaxoid and Nebular." Calvin said as he ran towards the main building in the camp with Hobbes coming after him. But to his father it just looked like a stuffed tiger was being carried by Calvin.

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes entered the building's revolving door. The place was empty.

"Nothing to see here Calvin, except dust and filing folders." Hobbes said with dismay.

"Hobbes! Read this!" Calvin blurted out with his head in one filing folder.

Hobbes came to him and began to read the document. "Say! This is an employment record from the same company that modified all us tigers! And... Whoa! According to this the lead scientist is your Uncle Max!"

"Right you are!" A voice sounded that was familiar.

The two turned around and saw his Uncle Max and several alien guards. "Take them away! And lock up my brother like his wife so he won't get in the way either!"


	7. Stupendous Man To The Rescue

**Author's Comments: Please Read and Review!**

Chapter 7: Stupendous Man To The Rescue

Calvin awakens in a jail cell in the same building. He has yet another day dream:

_Zounds! Mild-mannered Calvin has been taken hostage! He uses his Transmogifier Gun in his pocket and transforms into his super hero alter-ego: STUPENDOUS MAN!_

Calvin had actually used his transmogifier gun to transform himself into wearing his superhero costume.

_Stupendous Man uses his Transmogifier Gun to transform the bars of his cell in to thin air and is out the door!_

* * *

The women and children of Calvin's town are locked up in similar jail cells in another room. Susie Derkins and many others were on the verge of crying. Even Moe the class bully was saddened.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Calvin in his super hero costume rushed in.

_Stupendous Man locates the other hostages and destroys their cell bars with his Transmogifier Gun! He now is heading to face the evil fiend "Mad-Max"!_

There were a ton of stares towards the door the disguised Calvin left. The first person to speak up was Calvin's Mom: "Hey! That was Calvin! I made that costume for him!"

She and the rest started to run after him.

* * *

Hobbes and Calvin's Dad awaken strapped to operating room tables. Calvin's Dad looks over and sees Hobbes as an actual Tiger and screams in fear.

"Quiet, Quiet." Uncle Max whispered to his brother.

"What are you going to do with us?" Hobbes asks in a shaky voice.

"First I'm going to dispose of my brother and your going to be the test subject of the Tiger Insanity Serum or T.I.S., which was the whole reason all of the Tigers were genetically modified." Uncle Max said with an evil grin.

Hobbes and Calvin's Father gulped.

Just then Calvin in his costume ran in. "Your life of crime is over Mad-Max! And now for my finished Stupendous Chant!"

_**S** for Stupendous!_

_**T** for Tiger, ferocity of!_

_**U** for Underwear, red!_

_**P** for Power, incredible!_

_**E** for Excellent physique!_

_**N** for the Never-ending fight against evil!_

_**D** for Determination!_

_**O** for an Open Mind!_

_**U **for being United with Good!_

_**S **for Super, abilities!_

Hobbes and Calvin's Dad were in hysterics, and Uncle Max's face was blank.

But just then Calvin's Transformation wore off.


	8. Yet Another Mob

**Author's Comments: Please Read & Review this Fan Fiction!**

Chapter 8: Yet Another Mob

Calvin looked down and saw he was just plain old Calvin.

"Argh! Why wasn't Galaxoid and Nebular guarding you?" Max yelled out in defenestration.

"They're on coffee break." Calvin said pointing to a daily calender in the corner of the operation room.

"Well that doesn't matter, Im gonna stop you myself!" Uncle Max said creeping towards the young boy.

"Don't touch him Max!" Calvin's Dad yelled strapped to an operating table.

Uncle Max was just about to grab Calvin when he kicked him right in the shin. Uncle Max then stumbled out of the room in pain.

"Wow Calvin! Where did you learn to do that?" Hobbes said in amazement.

"Never mind that, it's a good thing I always carry a swiss army knife with me!" Calvin said as he began to cut through Hobbes's bonds.

"Calvin! Don't let that tiger loose!" Calvin's father screamed in fear.

"You mean Hobbes?" Calvin said back.

Just then the women and children of Calvin's town ran in. "Calvin! What are you doing?" Calvin's Mom yelled out seeing Calvin cut Hobbes who she was seeing as an actual tiger free.

A huge argument commenced and these were the only words that could be made out:

"_Calvin STOP-He's my friend-Dear wait-Listen here buster-Look a tiger-Hobbes has been always-I SAID TO STOP-SIT DOWN AND SHUT-Don't insult your Mother-Look Calvin's freeing the tiger-CALVIN YOU ARE GROUNDED-For freeing my best friend-Dear let me-LOOK THE TIGER'S FREE!"_

The last words caused a sudden silence throughout the whole room.

The silence was broken by Calvin's Mom: "What if that beast hurts Calvin?"

This angered the mob further. Calvin looked at them and then Hobbes. Calvin and Hobbes then ran towards the door Uncle Max went through.

Of course, the mob thought Hobbes was attacking Calvin and ran after them.

The only person left was Calvin's Mother who undid his husbands bonds. Calvin's Dad then explained what was happening.

Calvin's Mom then wondered if setting the mob off was a smart idea.


	9. One Last Mad Dash

**Author's Comments: Thanks for subscribing to this story shadowman101!**

Chapter 9: One Last Mad Dash

Calvin and Hobbes were running away from the mob still.

"Look Calvin! The mobs growing thicker!" Hobbes said in shock. Calvin turned around and saw that now the aliens and the men from Calvin's town were in the mob as well.

"Why does everyone have a bone to pick with us today?" Calvin asked himself in anger.

"Maybe because you sold their planet for 50 leaves just to finish a school project which you got an F on?" Hobbes said back very angered.

"Oh get off it! But hey! I still have the Transmogifier Gun!" Calvin yelped with excitement as he pulled it out of his pocket.

Calvin then Transmogified him and Hobbes into light particles to escape the mob.

* * *

The mob was still searching for the duo when they heard something coming from a door: "Help everyone! The tiger's after me! I'm in here! Help!"

One of the people in the mob said "He's in here!" and everyone in the mob went through the door except Susie.

"Wait it's just a trick!" she said to try to stop them but it was too late. Calvin and Hobbes jumped out from hiding and locked them in.

"It was just a tape recorder! Hey, we're locked in!" a voice came from the door.

"Susie! You were smart enough to remember that trick I pulled on you?" Calvin said in surprise.

Just then Calvin's parents caught up with Susie.

"Well at least it's only 3 against 2 now." Hobbes said in relief.

"Get away from my child you monster!" Calvin's Mom yelled at Hobbes but they were already gone.

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes were still running away throughout the massive building in the prison camp when they found a room with a cage. It was holding all the missing tigers!

"Calvin! Hobbes!" Came out from just about every tiger in recognition.

Before Calvin could say anything back his Uncle Max stepped in.

Before Uncle Max could say anything Calvin's parents and Susie stepped in.

Before they could say anything another Calvin stepped in.

"A duplicate of me? By who?" Calvin muttered in confusion.

Galaxoid and Nebular stepped in both whistling innocently.

And before anyone could say anything else the duplicate chimed in: "I'm your bad side chowder head!"


	10. Final Confrontation

**Author's Comments: Thanks for the adding this story to your favourites list Birdface, and thank you shadowman101 for your review.**

Chapter 10: Final Confrontation

Calvin's Bad Side lunged at Hobbes and dragged him into the next room and the door locked behind him.

"HOBBES!" Calvin cried out in distress.

Calvin's Dad talked to Calvin sadly: "It's no use Calvin, They are going to use the Tiger Insanity Serum on him...".

"Tiger Insanity Serum?" Calvin yelled in confusion.

Uncle Max couldn't help but mock him: "Yes, the whole purpose the tiger-human hybrids were created was to turn them into an enraged feelingless army no one could stop. Hobbes is going to be the first test subject."

But that did something to Calvin. It's as if something snapped inside him. Calvin then tackled Uncle Max and started beating on him.

"Galaxoid! Nebular! Restrain his parents!" Uncle Max said in pain.

Galaxoid and Nebular then latched onto Calvin's Parents with their tentacles.

"Susie! Help!" Calvin couldn't believe what he had said but he was desperate.

Susie then dove onto Calvin's Uncle and began to help in the pummelling.

Calvin's Parents were still struggling against Galaxoid and Nebular.

"Let go you pests!" Calvin's Mom said but she and her spouse were being dragged out of the room. They began to cry out after their child but the door closed between the fight and them.

Calvin and Susie were still attacking Uncle Max relentlessly when he fell unconscious.

"Calvin! Let's find Hobbes!" Susie said to Calvin hurriedly.

* * *

Hobbes has been strapped to another operation table and Calvin's Bad Side had prepared a syringe of Tiger Insanity Serum.

"Now to finish what my Uncle started!" Calvin's Bad Side said in a menacing way.

The syringe almost touched Hobbes when there was a pounding sound on the door. Calvin's Bad Side raised it back up. The sound grew louder. The door broke down and the people standing in the doorway were Calvin and Susie!

Calvin's Bad Side was shocked and screamed in anger. "That useless man and aliens!"

While he was still griping Calvin snuck close and used his pocket knife to snap the straps holding Hobbes down.

Calvin's Bad Side then looked up and saw Hobbes free. He then picked up the syringe and started to chase Hobbes with it. He began to yell: "You two morons aren't going to stop me!"

"Calvin! Use an invention!" Hobbes said as Calvin's Bad Side closed in on him.

Calvin then got an idea. He pulled out the transmogifier gun and began to think: My Bad Side thinking a kindly thought. He aimed it at his Bad Side and fired.

It was a direct hit. He turned to Susie and said: "Susie, you look positively beautiful today! Oops! I had a good thought!" Calvin's Bad Side vanished into a poof of smoke. The syringe of T.I.S. Fell to the ground and shattered.

"Calvin! You remembered the moral compromise spectral release phantasmatron!" Hobbes said in relief.


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Comments: Thanks for reading this story!**

Chapter 11: Epilogue

All of Calvin's town, the tigers and Uncle Max have been packed into the elementary school's auditorium back on the mainland to sort things out for a few hours.

"Alright everyone. From what I can tell, Hobbes and the rest appear to be human enough to be citizens." A police officer said on the front stand.

A huge cheer erupted from the tigers and Calvin.

"But, they must stay on the island and be separated from other humans."

Calvin fell over and started to cry. He couldn't bear to be away from Hobbes forever!

"However, I guess Hobbes can stay, as he has been here for a few years and hasn't caused any harm. And I suppose since Calvin saved us all we can let him and Hobbes visit."

Calvin's stopped crying and began to smile.

"And with that sorted out, it's time to lay charges on the only present defendant, the child's uncle. The charges are attempted murder, mass kidnapping, and unauthorized genetic modification. It all comes up to life in prison with no parole. Take him away!"

Two other police officers began to drag Uncle Max away. "Listen Calvin! Your not going to see the last off me!" Uncle Max yelled out.

* * *

"Hobbes... Well..." Calvin's Dad stammered out barely. Him, Calvin, Hobbes and Calvin's Mom were standing in the front doorway of their house. "...Welcome to your new home!"

"New home? I've been here for years, remember?" Hobbes asked back.

"Oh yeah." Calvin's Dad realized.

"Well I'm off to enjoy the week off from school the police captain ordered to let the students rest! Let's go Hobbes!" Calvin said before dragging Hobbes up the stairs with him.

"Well dear, we sure have the most far-fetched family in town" Calvin's Mom said to her husband.

"Hey Hobbes, wasn't strange that everybody noticed you and the tigers on the island differently when we were captured?" Calvin asked to Hobbes as he entered their room.

Hobbes tensed up, his tail went stiff and bushy and he froze.

"Hobbes?" Calvin asked.

Hobbes then snapped out of it. "Oh. It was nothing. Let's go read your new Captain Napalm comic."

"Alright..." Calvin said slowly as he pulled it out.

**THE END?**


End file.
